


Acceptance

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but im playing it safe, i dont know, is this hurt and comfort, new relationships, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Kuai Liang decides that it’s time to tell the Lin Kuei that he’s with Hanzo. It’s not easy news, but it feels right.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, but its only mentioned - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> this fic gets heavy. there's references to bi-han and hanzo's deaths, the murder of the shirai ryu, all kinds of stuff. but there's a happy, hopeful ending. just a heads up

He waited until Hanzo was on good terms with the Lin Kuei on purpose.

Once they all could be in the same room and it not be tense, once Hanzo could attempt to joke and the others laughed, that’s when Kuai Liang knew that it was time to tell the others that he and Hanzo were together.

The moment they started staying at the Lin Kuei temple again, he knew one thing: he did not want to overwhelm them. Being revived and jumping right into normal life alone could be challenging to manage. They needed a while of transitioning into a normal life, as Kuai Liang did, before learning about anything too drastic.

It took a month. It took a month before the night terrors were mostly gone, and smiles were natural. It took a month before Hanzo could visit the temple, and they’d have a good few hours of jokes and laughter and fun. It took a month before Kuai Liang felt that things would be okay if he told them.

He told Hanzo, and Hanzo said that he was okay with him telling them. He wanted them to know anyhow; they were six months into their relationship, and he didn’t want them to find out through someone that wasn’t them… namely, Johnny Cage, who tended to spill secrets when excited.

Light snow fell at the temple, and Kuai Liang had decided to give the Lin Kuei off for the evening to do whatever they desired. Some of them rested, some of them meditated, and some of them sparred. Some of them even had snowball fights at various locations around the temple, and their laughter filled the air and made the whole area happier. Kuai Liang figured that it was as good a time as any.

He invited Bi-Han, Saibot, Tomas, Cyrax, and Sektor to tea to “celebrate their great mental strides over the last month,” which was a valid reason. The group had made excellent strides towards a better life since their revival. Nightmares were few and far between. Discussing their pasts was easier. They actually slept peacefully. Kuai Liang was, to say the least, incredibly proud of them.

As they sipped their tea, they discussed everything that they could possibly think of. The clan, one another, new friends, everything. Even Hanzo was brought up by Cyrax; he said that he wished to visit the renewed Shirai Ryu Fire Garden one day. The rest of the group agreed. That alone helped ease Kuai Liang’s racing heart.

When nearly everyone was concluded with their tea, Kuai Liang cleared his throat. “Before we conclude our tea, I… I have an announcement to make.”

The rest of them immediately put down their teacups. “This is a drastic mood change… Is everything alright, Kuai Liang?” Cyrax asked with a frown.

“Oh, of course.” Kuai Liang nodded hurriedly. “Everything is fine. Everything is… great. That’s exactly what I want to talk about.” He ran a hand through his hair. “This is a… a deeply personal thing that I’m telling you all today.”

“Kuai Liang,” Tomas said, smiling, “we already know that you’re gay. We’re cool with it, remember?”

The rest of the group snickered quietly, and Kuai Liang felt his cheeks turn red. “I… I know that, Tomas. I told you all ages ago. Thanks for the reminder.” He shook his head, failing to keep a smile from forming on his face. “Tomas, you threw me off!”

They all began laughing louder, and Kuai Liang covered his face with his hands in an attempt to compose himself of his laughter. “Goodness, okay… Look, everyone, um… there is no simple way to say this, so I’ll just say it upfront.” He uncovered his face and looked to all of them. “I am currently seeing someone.”

The entire group gasped, their laughter vanishing into the air. “Oh, Kuai Liang, that’s wonderful!” Cyrax said excitedly.

“Who is it? Someone that we know?” Sektor turned to look at the others, his smile growing. “I bet it’s that… that Cage fellow.”

“Do not tell me it’s Cage,” Bi-Han said teasingly. “I cannot handle him as an in-law.” Saibot’s quiet giggles were heard next to him, and they fell into his side, their white eyes closed in joy.

“No. No, it is not Cage.” Kuai Liang pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can assure you, it’s not him.”

“Don’t leave us hanging!” Tomas wiggled in his spot in excitement. “Who is it?”

Kuai Liang sighed deeply. “Just… keep an open mind, okay?”

“Absolutely, brother,” Bi-Han said, nodding. “We will love who he is, I’m sure.”

Kuai Liang closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, looking down at the table to avoid their faces. “It’s Master Hasashi.”

Silence fell upon the group, and Kuai Liang got the courage to look up after a few moments. The first thing he noticed was that Tomas was grinning like an idiot, and Cyrax was struggling to not do the same thing. Sektor’s mouth hung open in shock. Saibot was pointing two thumbs up in Kuai Liang’s direction. Bi-Han’s expression was unreadable. “Oh, my gods. You’re kidding. It’s Hanzo? You’re dating Hanzo?” Tomas asked excitedly.

“I am,” Kuai Liang said, releasing a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“How long?” Sektor asked. His happiness was evident in his voice.

“About… six months.” Kuai Liang felt his cheeks reddening. “They’ve been wonderful. Every second has been amazing.”

The three men all awwed. “That is so great. I’m so happy for you, Kuai Liang,” Cyrax said kindly. Sektor and Tomas immediately agreed.

Kuai Liang thanked them and looked over to Bi-Han, who was still neutral in expression. “Bi-Han?” he asked quietly. “What are you thinking?”

Bi-Han looked Kuai Liang in the eye. “I’m… processing. It’s a big shock, you know.”

“I understand.” Kuai Liang gripped at his fingers nervously. “I waited until I believed you could handle it. I know it’s—it’s big news.”

Bi-Han nodded and averted his gaze. “Yes, it’s… I honestly don’t know what to say.”

“Take as long as you need,” Sektor said quietly. He put a careful hand on his arm. “You are in no rush at all.”

“He is correct,” Kuai Liang agreed. Cyrax and Tomas said quiet agreements as well.

Bi-Han closed his eyes for a moment, and Saibot vanished into his side. Kuai Liang watched in stunned silence as Bi-Han climbed to his feet. “Please excuse me for a moment. I-I need to spend some time alone.” He turned on his heel and left the room, stepping outside the temple with quick steps.

Kuai Liang stared ahead in shock and did not notice Sektor move to sit on his side of the table with Tomas and Cyrax. “I… I waited,” he said quietly, “until I thought he could handle it.”

“There wasn’t a better time,” Tomas assured. “You waited as long as you could manage. He would have reacted the same way no matter what. It’s big news.”

Sektor put a hand on his shoulder when Kuai Liang’s hands began to shake. “He’s mad,” Kuai Liang mumbled. “He—He hates me.”

“Kuai Liang, listen to me,” Sektor said. “Bi-Han does not hate you. He loves you very much, he tells all of us this frequently.” Cyrax and Tomas nodded in agreement as he went on. “It is big news to take in. He needs some time to process it. He will come around, most assuredly. He just needs some time to think.”

Tomas and Cyrax were quick to offer him comfort as well, and Kuai Liang simply looked down at his lap with a shaky breath. “You all are happy about it, right?”

“Yes! Of course,” Cyrax assured, hugging Kuai Liang from the side. “We are ecstatic. Master Hasashi is a fine man.”

Tomas and Sektor were quick to offer side hugs of their own, so Kuai Liang was enveloped in support. Kuai Liang’s eyes fell closed, and he fought back the emotion he so strongly felt. “I want him to be happy too,” he whispered.

“He will be,” Tomas said confidently.

Time passed. The remaining four finished their tea, though with a much less happy tone for the gathering. Soon enough, Sektor encouraged Kuai Liang to go talk to Bi-Han, which was the last thing he wanted to do. But Sektor all but shoved him outside of the temple. He knew it was for the better, and Cyrax and Tomas agreed.

And there he was, stood outside his temple and staring at his brother, who was sat in the snow. He was creating snowballs with his cryomancy, tossing them in the air and watching them dissipate. Saibot was sat on the other side of him, gathering snow into their palms and messing with it with no intentions in mind except to pass the time. Kuai Liang could see half of Bi-Han’s face, and he was clearly thinking about the events of the day. The snow fell a tad heavier, but not much.

He saw Kuai Liang suddenly and turned his face to look at him. Saibot noticed him then and instantly vanished into Bi-Han’s side. “Why are you out here?” Bi-Han asked.

“I have to talk to you, Bi-Han,” Kuai Liang said. He stepped further away from the temple and sat in the snow in front of his brother. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kuai Liang cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Bi-Han frowned. “Why would you ever be sorry?”

“I upset you by mistake by sharing the news of my relationship.” Kuai Liang averted his gaze from his brother. “I wanted you to be ready to hear it, and you were not.”

“There is no reason to apologize. I promise,” Bi-Han assured. “It is just… It is just a big surprise. It would have been no matter when you told me. Hell, he and I could be best friends, and it would be a surprise.” He sighed softly. “My history with Master Hasashi is very complicated. You know this better than anyone, obviously.”

“I do.”

“And I don’t… I do not hate Master Hasashi.” Bi-Han looked off in the distance, past the mountain ranges and towards the horizon. “I used to. I used to live in the Netherrealm and think of how he wronged me. Since my revival, in addition to this hour or so of thinking, I have realized and fully understand the truth behind his actions. I have come to a conclusion.”

Kuai Liang looked back to his brother, frowning. “What would that be, Bi-Han?”

Bi-Han looked Kuai Liang in the eye. “I would have done the same thing that he did.”

Kuai Liang felt his heart stop in his chest. “You… You would?”

Bi-Han nodded firmly. “If the Lin Kuei were to be brutally murdered, and Sektor and Tomas and Cyrax and you were killed, and I believed it to be Master Hasashi that did it…” Bi-Han stopped, his voice cracking. He closed his eyes as he imagined the tragedy. He continued in a whisper. “I would kill him in an instant. I would avenge you without a moment of hesitation.”

His eyes opened. “I understand how guilty he feels, knowing the truth. But I… I have forgiven him for what he has done. It would be wrong of me not to, considering that I would do the same thing. It has not been easy, but it is what I feel is right, and that must be done, no matter how hard.” He stopped again, and he took in a breath and gave Kuai Liang a smile. “You have found yourself a respectable man, brother. It will definitely take some getting used to, but that comes with any new relationship.”

Kuai Liang’s heart began beating again, heavy against his chest as he processed what his brother was saying. “I… I do not know what to say.”

“Besides, if anyone should apologize, it’s me.” Bi-Han frowned as he thought back to their gathering earlier in the evening. “It was incredibly rude of me to walk out on you and the others like that. I plead that you forgive me for what I have done.”

“What? Yes, of course.” Kuai Liang shook his head in shock. “I expected it to a certain extent.”

“So everything is cleared up, yes? I want to see Master Hasashi soon to congratulate him, and… I am delighted that you have found someone that makes you happy,” Bi-Han said kindly. “You have spoken fondly of him for weeks. I fully believe that this is a good thing for you both.”

Kuai Liang could not help but grin. “Thank you, Bi-Han. It means everything to me to hear you say that.”

Bi-Han returned the smile, and he chuckled to himself. “So… Have you two kissed yet?”

“Bi-Han!” Kuai Liang gasped. He glanced away from him, very clearly embarrassed. “It is none of your business what Hanzo and I do.”

“I’m just kidding.” Bi-Han laughed aloud and smacked at Kuai Liang’s knee. “Teasing you will always be a joy. That will never change.”

Kuai Liang felt relieved to hear his brother’s laugh. He knew things would be easier with time. Everything was easier with time.


End file.
